Siempre el otro sujeto
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Ellos habían aprendido a olvidarse de ciertas cosas.
**_Disclamair:_** _Nada es mío, todo es de Marvel y cualquier otra empresa a la que decidieran venderle los derechos._

 ** _Aclaración:_** _Este fic es en respuesta al reto que la tierna Javi **(Javichu)** me impuso en las Oficinas de Hydra del foro La Torre Stark. Así que esto es para ti, niña._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _creo que hay un montón de OoC. Lo cual me avergüenza mucho._

 _Sin más, a leer._

* * *

Bruce limpiaba el cristal de los lentes, en su hábito nervioso. No había una sola mancha en ellos, pero lo hacía de cualquier forma. Rebuscaba palabras en su mente, explicaciones que no sonaran a cliché o que parecieran subestimar la inteligencia del rubio frente a él.

Había algo como un puchero, había un ceño fruncido y había disgusto. Clint no lo miraba. En cambio, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la calma incómoda, luego de una pelea que no había terminado; Banner lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Suspiró, reuniendo fuerzas.

—Clint, yo…

—Solo quiero que me expliques por qué. Eres un genio. No creo que te sea difícil bajar un poco el nivel para que el rubio tonto te comprenda —espetó ácido. Nada de broma, nada de humor. Clint enfadado, era tan deprimente para Bruce.

—Si pudiera controlar al _otro sujeto_ , sería muy fácil, créeme —masculló volviendo a limpiar el cristal—. No sé por qué es así, solo…

—Solo que Natt lo detiene —replicó cortante—. Un maldito tanque no podría detenerlo. Pero Natt aparece y él se duerme. Es como si… —Se mordió el labio, evitando terminar la frase.

Bruce lo observaba. Clint, su amado Clint. Tan dolido por su causa. Por la causa del _otro_ _sujeto_.

Desde que descubrieron que Natasha podía mandar a dormir a Hulk, la discusión entre ellos era la misma: ¿Por qué ella?

Su relación era extraña. Ellos lo sabían y Tony no dudaba en señalarlo. Entre ellos, siempre estaba el otro sujeto, el grandulón, el estúpido hombre verde o simplemente Hulk, dependiendo de quién lo nombre. Había tres seres en una relación que debía ser de a dos. Estaba bien, Clint lo aceptaba, porque venía en el paquete que era Bruce Banner. Lidiaba con eso, todos los días, o menos que eso, ya que no solía aparecer tan seguido ¿Quién dijo que Hulk no era cortes, después de todo? Él no aparecía tan seguido y ellos podían fingir que no existía, al menos un rato.

—¿Cómo si qué? —pidió Bruce, a pesar de temer la respuesta.

—Como si algo dentro de ti no le permitiera a Hulk herir a Natt —soltó en una exhalación. No levantaba la mirada del suelo para hablar.

Bruce contuvo el aliento. Las ideas se agolpaban en su mente. Clint había recibido un empellón del otro sujeto, hace algunos meses. Nada realmente grave, considerando su trabajo de espía, siempre regresaba más o menso magullado. Aún tenía un leve dolor en el hombro y el científico lo sabía, porque un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, esa misma mañana, cuando lo abrazó.

—¡Tú sabes que no es así! —elevó la voz una octava—. Si el otro sujeto tuviera algo de mí, no te dañaría. Tú serías su primer freno —se detuvo, porque su voz tembló. Estaba frustrado. Era la misma discusión, una y otra vez. Era siempre el mismo problema: el otro sujeto. Siempre él, interfiriendo.

—¿Entonces qué es, Bruce? —preguntó empujando la silla en la que se sentaba, al ponerse de pie de repente—. Dime por qué ella sí y yo no. Solo dilo y todo acaba aquí —decía, acercándose hacia el científico para quedar enfrentados.

—¿Qué…? —masculló dubitativo.

—Solo dime —le pidió, tomando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos y detener la limpieza nerviosa de los cristales que estaban al borde de quebrarse—: ¿La amas a ella?

Y Bruce se enfadó. Se enfadó de verdad. Solo Bruce, el doctor Banner, el científico, el hombre de ciencia. No Hulk, al hombre verde no le molestaba nada de lo que acababa de oír. El hombre verde seguía tranquilo en su sueño. A Hulk no le importaba Barton. Así como a Bruce no le importaba lo que a ese otro sujeto le importara.

—No… juro que no —susurró acercándose a los labios ajenos. Sus alientos mezclándose, en una danza erótica—. Te amo a ti, Clint. Solo a ti.

Y tal vez Hawkeye debería dudar, porque era un espía y eso le enseñaron a hacer. Pero ahí estaba el moreno, jurándole amor, a unos milímetros de sus labios. Ahí estaba el tímido Bruce, olvidándose de su inseguridad.

—Te creo —aceptó en un jadeo, algo mareado. No había notado que dejó de respirar.

Sus labios se tocaron.

Otra vez, Bruce olvidándose de lo tímido, terminando con la mínima distancia que aún los separaba.

Se besaron despacio, disfrutando cada fracción de segundo. Olvidándose del dolor en el hombro, de la pelirroja que mandaba a dormir al otro sujeto; entrometido; olvidándose de que posiblemente volverían a discutir la próxima vez.

Porque habían aprendido a olvidarse de ciertas cosas. Pero nunca de su amor.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _¡Dispárenme! ¡Justo en la cara! Esto es tan… cursi. No me convence, realmente. Necesito que un tercero en discordia aparezca a separarlos o que alguien muera o algo, esto fue demasiado para mi negro corazón._

 _Pero ustedes dirán. Pueden decirme qué opinan en la cajita de comentarios, ya saben, soy una lunática que responderá cada pequeño comentario._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
